Operation Hollow Serpent
Operation Hollow Serpent 'is the ninth mission in ''Tom Clancy's The Sum of all Fears. Briefing '''John Clark - Good to see you again. You'll be happy to know that the Olson situation has been taken care of, and so has Olson. I don't think I need to say anything more about my trip to Damascus. We're getting close to the source now. The financial transactions surrounding the bomb have been traced back to a private investment house here in Austria. While it looks like a normal financial institution, our research shows that it's actually a front. A careful look at the records shows that it only does business for a group of corporations that are all a part of the same conglomerate, some of which have what I'll call questionable political ties. Neo-fascist groups, historical revisionists, international gunrunners - you know the type. We need you to go in and get the documents that will tie the investment house back to whoever's behind the entire operation. These will probably be in the president's office. Since we don't want our bomb-loving friends to know that we're on their trail, you should ransack the investment house's vault as well-make it look like a robbery. You'll need to get the security codes first to open it up, but for you, that should be a piece of cake. Bear in mind that the people you are going to be up against are not the Vienna Boys Choir. Anyone you find on the grounds is associated with the group that put that bomb on the ground in Baltimore. You have my permission, no, my encouragement to show no mercy. Mission objectives: 1. Recover financial documents The documents recovered at Olson's estate lead here, but we need the investment firm's transfer records to verify the connection. The papers we need should be in the president's office up on the second floor. Get in there and get those papers. 2. Secure vault security code In order to make this look like a robbery, you're going to need to get into the vault, which means disabling its security. There's a security center upstairs; you should be able to get the codes you need to get the vault open there. 3. Ransack the vault We don't want to tip off the people running this operation that we're onto them, so make a mess in the vault; they're never going to believe it's a robbery if everything's in order. 3. Go to extraction zone Once you've got the papers and covered your tracks, get out the front door as quickly as possible. We don't want to have to explain this one to the local police. CIA Intelligence Dossier: Hollow Serpent February 11, 2002 Author: Jack Ryan The First People's Investment Firm of Vienna is a fairly awkward name for a very streamlined operation. Founded in 1948 with money that goes back to the Germans' ODESSA operations, it's essentially a shell corporation that deals with all sorts of unsavory transactions. In 2001 alone it handled over $310M in fund transfers, investments, land and equipment purchases, and arms and narcotics deals for various right-wing organizations around the globe. The firm operates out of Vienna itself, though it has branch offices in three cities across Austria, and two more in the GDR. Our interest is in the main branch, however, which is where the firm's records are kept. The building itself is fairly unassuming, but the company employs extensive and heavily armed security forces, many of whom have served time in various skinhead or other neo-fascist groups before graduating to security work. One other things: one of the firm's best customers was Olson, the South African arms dealer. The payments tied to the Baltimore bombing were all routed through Vienna. Walkthrough NEWSWIRE VIENNA (The Mungle Times) - A prestigious investment firm was the scene of an armed robbery this evening, as gunmen broke into the First People's Investment Firm of Vienna and emptied several dozen safe-deposit boxes. The losses have been estimated as being in excess of three million Euros, mostly in gems and jewelry. Several security guards were injured in the robbery, two of them seriously. According to police reports, the gunmen entered the building after the close of business hours and proceeded to open fire without even issuing a warning. Bystanders said they heard sporadic gunfire from inside the building. The robbers fled, however, before police arrived. "They were heavily armed," said one witness. "They had guns like they were going to war." Category:Missions